


Heaven is a Prison (a place far worse than hell)

by Leopardtail



Series: Nothing's Right so We Love the Wrongs [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Forced Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Peter's age isn't specified but I tagged underaged just in case, Size Difference, mentions of fisting, takes place post the rebelling phase but not quite acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardtail/pseuds/Leopardtail
Summary: Peter is locked away after his dad's accident. No more than a pretty little mate to come home to. A thing for his Daddy to love.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Nothing's Right so We Love the Wrongs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980134
Comments: 13
Kudos: 251





	Heaven is a Prison (a place far worse than hell)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my usual "dark but fluffy" work so please be aware of that before reading. It is Dead Dove for a reason. It is short and to the point, yes there is some background but I might never explore it so don't worry too much about it. 
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy!

The fingers running down his back were rough and familiar. An old nostalgic motion given a different, unexpected context now. His bare skin shivered and tensed under the touch, scared but not enough to move, not enough to give himself away. They trailed, dipped lower until they slipped between his legs, pressed just below the seam that would give to his hole. It was a moment he missed being allowed clothes. He was naked and vulnerable, even if he was home alone that feeling never went away, the nudity never became more comfortable. 

“I know you’re awake, open up your pussy and let daddy in, sweetness.” A low rumbling tone, one that felt safe as a child and now was a warning for what was to come. 

Daddy liked to butter him up on nights like this, nights when Peter was fragile, holding onto himself by a delicate thread. The sugary sweet notes always got to him, made him soft and willing to spread his legs. Bucky was never mean to Peter, at least not in his own mind. Still, he was small and his dad was so much bigger, able to split him open and take even if Peter didn’t want to give. 

Even knowing this game, he finds himself relaxing, falling onto his back. The single stripe of light laying across his soft cocklet as his knees parted. Open, ready to receive what he is given. 

“There’s my sweet boy. All squishy for daddy, aren’t ya? Want him to make your little hole feel good? I got you, darling. Daddy’s gonna make sure that pussy gets what it needs.” Two massive paws settle on his hips and a part of him really does go a bit gooey. Even with the cold kiss of metal skittering over his skin. He hates himself when he lets Daddy in, lets him worm his way in and make him feel special. 

He whimpered as the gentle love handles he’d been growing locked up all day are kneaded and worked over in large palms. It turned into a moan, a breath of air that was almost a sigh. Lips descended on his neck, mouthing over their favorite spot. A hickey, angry and red, always surrounded with various stages of healing from the previous ones. It was such a sensitive spot, one that could hurt so easily if his Daddy wasn’t careful. He nearly screamed as the skin there was pulled into a wet, waiting mouth. Back arching off the bed as his claim was renewed, a sign that he would always belong to the man who sired him so long as it remained. 

Hands trailed down until they reached his hole, still wet from this morning. The silicone lube Bucky favored always leaving him wet and waiting all day. Fingers dipped inside of him, swirling around in his pussy as if trying to mix up his insides and the cum that remained. Lips continued to assault his senses with their torture of his neck. Almost causing Peter to miss the sudden stretch as four fingers plunged deep inside of him. This time Peter screamed, short and wet. 

“Shh, I’m sorry honey. Daddy got a little eager, thought your pussy would take it better with how soppy your cunt is. You’re getting so close to being able to take my fist, soon Daddy’ll reach up inside you and keep your tummy nice and full.” The fingers played across his walls like a pianist’s across ivory keys on a grand stage. It was well practiced, an art. 

Peter reached out, trying to feel for purchase in the dark. Broad shoulders met his hands and he nearly sighed in relief, grounded by the presence, no matter how sinister. Daddy would take care of him, even in moments like this. The hand still on his hip traveled down to his cock. It was always a treacherous thing, fattening like a bred bitch. The few fast tugs he was given only plumped the tissue more. Daddy never really paid much attention to his cock. His pussy was sensitive enough he’d cum without anything but a hot, thick piece of meat inside him. 

His knees were folded up onto his chest, pressed together as Daddy got settled up against his ass. Peter shuddered as a heavy glob of spit was hacked into his hole and massaged with the head of something wet and slimy by its own merit. Another act of claiming, not needed but required by the man on top of him. 

“Come on, you can do it. Daddy’s almost home, you just gotta open the door for him.” The wording made Peter flush as the blunt end of what felt like a baseball bat was pressed against his delicate little pucker. Every time they reached this point Peter thought it wouldn’t make it in, that his body would keep it out as it simply was too small to accommodate the girth. Every time, without fail, the feeling of a fat, fifth limb sliding inside punched a desperate moan out of the boy. 

“That’s it. Fuck, Peter, you’re still so tight baby. It’s just me, you can relax.” The words set tears in his eyes, little things that sparkled in the moonlight that allowed glimpses of the man who had fathered and cared for him that now owned him inside and out. 

“Just like that, you’re getting there.” Fingers danced across the distended hill of his tummy, a fuzzy outline of the cock stretching him out. A doll mastered by the rods inserted inside of it.

Peter sucked down air, a greedy, hungry thing. The push and pull of the thrusts starting had him breaking his silent participation. 

“Daddy! Daddy, it’s too much!” He sobbed out, knees pressing against the massive expanse of torso above. 

“You were made for this, baby. Made to take Daddy and everything he loves to give you. Just let me get your pussy nice and warmed up. I know how much it loves Daddy’s special attention.” 

“Daddy, please-” He was cut off as a finger dipped in alongside the repurposed battering ram of a cock. It pulled his delicate walls away, releasing it to snap back against the searing heat opening him up. They both groaned in unison. 

The thrusts found their rhythm and Peter’s small body was bounced up and down. His body nothing more than a boat bobbing in the storm of his father’s lust. When the hot spurt of cum came, it was a relief. His insides coated with the very same thing that made him. His own cum splattering across his pale, cream-colored tummy as a few well-aimed thrusts battered the swollen little nub inside of him. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me now, sugar. Daddy’s balls are still nice and full, just for you.” 

Peter couldn’t help but sob. 


End file.
